


60. “If you need forgiveness. I’ll give that to you. You’re forgiven.”

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (the 100) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about one of my favourite quotes from 'The 100'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	60. “If you need forgiveness. I’ll give that to you. You’re forgiven.”

It’d be easy if forgiveness was a fire that could burn this monster I’ve become to ashes.  
But instead forgiveness is the cage you hide the monster in - time and time again.


End file.
